Unikitty & Puppycorn: Idiot Box
by MrBig567
Summary: IMAGINATION! Based on a Spongebob episode with the sane name, Unikitty and Puppycorn orders a giant TV and plays with a box, Master Frown questioned how and why are they making noises despite of using imagination, which makes him curious about it and finding out himself how they do that.


It was a sunny day at the Unikingdom, where Unikitty and Puppycorn are standing right next to the mailbox, waiting for the package "See anything yet, little bro?" asked Unikitty.

"I need my glasses" said Puppycorn as he brought out two glasses of water and put them on his eyes like binoculars, which are real dog eyes. "It's the mail truck!" he yelled as the mail truck approaches.

"OUR PACKAGE!" yelled Unikitty and Puppycorn as they started dancing and hopping. Master Frown pops out of the bushes and saw them dancing "Let me guess, it's dancing day at the Unikingdom, that has to be the stupidest holiday I ever heard" he said to himself.

The mail truck stopped in front of Unikitty's castle, where the mailman saw Unikitty and Puppycorn dancing "Princess Unikitty?" he questioned.

"That's me!" said Unikitty. The mailman throws a big box next to her and Puppycorn.

"That's a big box" said Master Frown.

A big box landed between Unikitty and Puppycorn. "Thank you" she said.

"Hey sis, when do we stop hopping" questioned Puppycorn.

"Thirty more seconds, Puppycorn" answered Unikitty as she rubbing her paws together.

"They probably ordered a lifetime supply of stuff animals" said Master Frown, then he a evil snicker and said to himself "Maybe I can overstuffed them!" As soon as he said that. Unikitty and Puppycorn lift a giant flat-screen TV out of the box. Master Frown gasps and said "A BRAND NEW TELEVISION!?"

"Easy...easy..." said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn throw a TV into the trash can. They yelled "YEAH!" as they did the feet bump and jump into the box and close the flaps and giggled.

"Just when I thought they could get even weirder" said Master Frown as he walk over to the box with Unikitty and Puppycorn inside "Let me get this straight, you two order a giant flat-screen TV, just so you could play in the box?"

"Pretty smart, huh?" said Unikitty as she emerges from the box.

"I thought it wouldn't work" said Puppycorn as he emerges from the box too.

"Mhmm, I see, that's quite a plan you two did. Oh, but wait, there something else I wanted to asked you two a very important question, now what was it? Oh, yeah, yeah yeah," said Master Frown, then he yelled at Unikitty and Puppycorn "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY BRAINS!?"

"Master Frown, we don't need television, not as long as we have our...IMAGINATION!" said Unikitty as she made a rainbow with her paws.

"Wow, that sounds like the dumbest thing I ever heard of, I don't believe in it anyway" said Master Frown and he ask Unikitty "Can I have your TV?"

"With...IMAGINATION!, I can be who ever I want, a pirate. Arrrrr, A football player. Hup" said Unikitty as she giving Master Frown a few examples of having imagination, which he doesn't like.

"A dog!" said Puppycorn.

"Puppycorn, you are already a dog" said Master Frown.

"See Master Frown it works! Now you try" said Puppycorn.

Master Frown rubs his head and said "Okay, let see. I imagine me and Brock watching TV, AND THERE IT IS!" Master Frown questioned Unikitty "Can I have Unikitty?"

"Sure Master Frown" answered Unikitty.

"OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!" said Master Frown as he is running to the TV and starts pushing it.

"Okay, Master Frown, if you change your mind, we'll be in this box "yelled Unikitty.

"Not interested!" yelled Master Frown.

"Come on sis, let's play mountain climbing adventure!" said Puppycorn.

"Let's go for it!" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn closes the box flaps.

"Gloves"

"Check"

"Hats"

"Check"

"Underwear"

"Uh...We don't wear clothes but, Check" said Puppycorn.

"Okay little bro, climb up there and secure the rope" said Unikitty.

"You got it sis!" said Puppycorn as they "Started to climb the mountain" which the climbing noise is coming from the box.

"Puppycorn! Puppycorn! Puppycorn, you're going too high!" yelled Unikitty

"I hope they put some air holes in the box" said Master Frown as he put the TV inside his apartment in Frown Town.

"Take it easy, Puppycorn, you've got to acclimate!" said Unikitty.

"I'll take it easy when i'm dead, I'm shaking hands with the great Master Builder in the sky, Whooo! Excelsior!" yelled Puppycorn as he is uncontrollably happily laughing with excitement.

"Where's the remote?" said Master Frown as he saw a remote on the ground right next to the box. He picked it up and put it in his cloak.

"I am now the Lizard King, Whooo!" yelled Puppycorn.

"Puppycorn, Puppycorn? PUPPYCORN! I THINK WE SHOULD KEEP OUR VOICES DOWN, WE MIGHT START AN AVALANCHE!" yelled Unikitty.

"WHAT!?" yelled Puppycorn.

"I said, WE SHOULD KEEP OUR VOICES DOWN, IN CASE OF AVALANCHES!"" yelled Unikitty.

"WHAT SHOULD WE KEEP DOWN!?" yelled Puppycorn.

"Losers" said Master Frown.

"OUR VOICES!" yelled Unikitty.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" said Master Frown as he kicked the box, causing an avalanche inside a box, Unikitty and Puppycorn were screaming and crying in pain while falling, Unikitty and Puppycorn started to cry and Master Frown is shocked "Unikitty?" he softly touches the box, causing another avalanche, Unikitty and Puppycorn were falling again. They landed hardly in the snow, crying and coughing.

"Hold me" said Puppycorn.

"Hang in there little bro, the chopper's on the way" said Unikitty.

"Sis, my legs are frozen solid, you'll had to cut them off with a saw" said Puppycorn as Master Frown begins to sweat.

"No Puppycorn, I can't" said Unikitty.

"Why not?" said Puppycorn.

"Because I already cut off my own arms!" said Unikitty as Master Frown kneels down.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Puppycorn as Master Frown quickly look inside the box. "What the?" he said after seeing Unikitty and Puppycorn are still alive, there just pretending with random noises.

"How were you making that noise?" questioned Master Frown.

Unikitty emerges from the box and laughs "What noise Master Frown?" she said.

"I could only hear is the sound of laughter" said Puppycorn.

"Yes, but the sound effects, the avalanche, the, the, the..." as soon as Master Frown finish his sentence, Puppycorn said "Don't forget the second avalanche".

"Forget it" said Master Frown as Unikitty and Puppycorn closes the box "I don't know why I'm wasting my time standing out here, when Brock and I could be watching, OUR BRAND NEW TELEVISION" As soon as he's going to walk back to Frown Town, he heard a helicopter noise and Master Frown looks around, then he duck and cover, but the noise is coming from the box.

"Attention climbers, please hold on, the saws are on the way!" said a pilot inside a box, Unikitty and Puppycorn started cheering as they're about to get rescued. Master Frown gets angry and quickly opens the box again, seeing Unikitty and Puppycorn are once again, playing pretend in the box. "AHA!" said Master Frown after he saw them. "How are you two doing that!?"

"First we establish a base camp at fifteen thousand feet" said Unikitty.

"The noises! How are you two making those noises?" said Master Frown.

"That's easy all you need is a box" said Puppycorn.

"And IMAGINATION!" said Unikitty making another rainbow with her paws.

"Are you two saying that I had no imagination, just because I'm a polar opposite of you guys, I had more Imagination, in my hand than you two have in your whole bodies" said Master Frown as he also try to make a rainbow, but unsuccessful due to the fact that he's the opposite of Unikitty's personality.

"That's good, now all you need is a box" said Puppycorn as he and Unikitty close the box again.

Master Frown was walking, mimicking on what Puppycorn said "That's good, now all you need is a box, Pfft I'll show them" he said.

Later at Master Frown and Brock's apartment in Frown Town, Master Frown was digging through his closet "There's got to be one here" he said. While looking, Brock walks in, checking on Master Frown "Hey Master Frown, whatch ya doin?" he said.

"Not now Brock, I'm busy!" said Master Frown as he continue to look for something in the closet.

"Okay" said Brock as he walks away.

Master Frown finds a small round green box and said "Ah, Brock's hat box should do nicely". Master Frown opens a box, pulls out a sombrero "Why he haven't worn it yet?" he said as he toss it away. He gets in the box but due to his size, he can't fit it and put a lid on his head. He sat there for a few seconds, then he get mad and looks at his watch. Master Frown gets really angry, got out of the box and kick it, then the police sirens was heard.

"ATTENTION, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" said a policeman.

"What do they want with me? What did I do?" said Master Frown as he gasps and looks at the box, thinking he did something illegal "I must of violated the new box kicking law!". Master Frown walks out with a hat on his hands and said "Look officers, everything's okay, it was a mistake, I promise I'll never do it again, I swear". As soon as he said it, he realize it was coming from the box again.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" yelled a criminal in the box.

"NO JOHNNY DON'T DO IT!" said an officer in the box, Master Frown saw the box and gets angry, he kick the box again, this time it landed right next to Unikitty and Puppycorn's box.

Puppycorn emerges and saw a green box "Look sis, another box!" he said.

"YAY!" yelled Unikitty as Puppycorn grabs the green box and she closes again, the police sirens we're heard again.

Master Frown gets annoyed and closes the door "I need to relax, perhaps I can drown out Unikitty's antics with a little TV" he said as he turns on the TV, showing a conveyor belt with box factory.

"It appears that the boxes have reach their final stage of assembly" said the TV narrator, Master Frown changes the channel, shows a LEGO minifigure of a professor, with a chalkboard showing the equation of the box.

"The equation is illustrated here by this box" said the professor, Master Frown changes the channel again, show two LEGO minifigures who are a couple.

"I couldn't afford a present this year, so I give this box" said a male LEGO minifigure, giving a box to a female LEGO minifigure "That's what I got you" she said as she give him the box too.

"ISN'T THERE ANYTHING ON THAT ISN'T ABOUT, BOXES!?" yelled Master Frown a he changes the channel again, showing a boxing ring.

**And welcome back to Championship Boxing**

"Heh-heh, I guess this is okay, I'm mean it's not really about boxes" said Master Frown, the bell rang, showing in the ring are two boxes pounding each other, resulting that this is literally "Boxing".

"I give up" said Master Frown.

**3...2...1...BLAST OFF!**

Master Frown heard a rocket launch, saw the box, resulting that its making that noise "How are they doing that?" he said. "That was a realistic rocket launch I ever heard! There's gotta be an explanation. Think, Master Frown, Think" Master Frown imagines Unikitty and Puppycorn, playing with a tape recorder, making a real rocket sound effects.

"Master Frown's such a jerk" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn are laughing, Master Frown's thought bubble pops, thinking that they we're faking it all this time.

"Laugh at me will they!?" said Master Frown, he opens the box again, this time he angry and suspicious "Alright, where is it!?"

"Here I am" said Puppycorn after he pop out of the green box.

"Where's what Master Frown?" said Unikitty.

"Don't "Where's what, Master Frown?" me, where's the tape recorder?" said Master Frown.

"We don't have a tape recorder, Master Frown" said Unikitty.

"Don't "We don't have a tape recorder, Master Frown" me!" said Master Frown.

"We don't" said Unikitty.

Puppycorn holds up a small, white, rectangular box and said "We have a tape recorder box".

"All right, make way you two, I'm coming in" said Master Frown as he enters Unikitty and Puppycorn's box.

"Welcome aboard Master Frown, you've just set sail on the S.S. Imagination!" said Unikitty as she makes a rainbow again with her paws. "where are only destination is a fantastic and awesome adventure! Where do you want to go first?"

"No, no, don't mind me, I'm just here to observe" said Master Frown.

"Master Frown, don't you see? Waiting and watching? That's not the box is all about! It's about, IMAGINATION-" said Unikitty as she made a rainbow again but Master Frown waves his arms, make a rainbow break apart and disintegrated. "ALRIGHT FINE! Take me to Robot Pirate Island, I wanna arm wrestle with cowboys on the moon. Just do all that so I can go back to my apartment and watch TV!" he said.

"Okay Master Frown, Robot Pirate Island it is!" said Unikitty, then she and Puppycorn close their eyes and making robot and pirate noises.

"Beep Beep Beep"

"Arr"

"Beep-Boop Beep-Boop"

"Ahoy Matey!"

"Beep Beep Beep"

"For that you'll walk the plank"

Unikitty and Puppycorn started giggling after all they said and making noises, Master Frown get angry and yells "Why won't this thing turn on!?" he yelled as he slams the bottom of the box, and he gets out of the box. "All right fine, if you don't want to show me, I don't care! I've got better things to do anyway than pacing the floor wondering how you two work this thing".

Back at Master Frown and Brock's apartment, Master Frown was actually doing what he did said, pacing back and forth figuring out they work that box "How do those two work that thing? There's got to be a secret button or a switch or something!" he said.

Brock walks in, looking at Master Frown nervously, thinking he might be crazy "Master Frown are you sure you're okay? You're starting to freaking me out!" he said.

"I mean, listen to that to that!" said Master Frown as he saw box making noises of a real pirate/robot battle as he hears it "Now, that sounds like Robot Pirate Island! Think, Master Frown, Think!, I got it: when those two go to bed, I'll sneak in there and find that button, I'll wait all night if I had to!" Master Frown sits in the couch and Brock checks on him one more time "I don't know what your talking about bro, but I'm walking away now, talk to you later" he said and walks away.

The night falls as Master Frown is still sitting on his couch, fireworks are heard with people cheering, which their coming from a box. Puppycorn and Unikitty emerges from the box and look tired, Puppycorn yawn and said "I need sleep to refuel my imagination tanks".

"I still can't believe all the pirates beat all those robots" said Unikitty, Master Frown is hiding behind the bushes as he saw Unikitty and Puppycorn heading inside the castle and going to bed.

"Well, good night sis" said Puppycorn as he goes to his bedroom.

"Good night Puppycorn" said Unikitty as she also going to her bedroom.

Master Frown pops out from the bushes and notices no one is around, so he sneaks inside the box and did an evil laugh quietly "Mwahaha, now to find a-" Master Frown saw a piece of paper at the bottom of the box "Hello, what's this?" he said and reads the note

"This plaque is to commemorate the brave pirates who gave their lives to keep this box safe from the Robot Menace, less we forget"

Master Frown tears the paper into pieces and searching around the box "I've got to find the button quick. It's got to be here somewhere, I don't see anything! It's just an empty box!" he said.

Master Frown stood up and sit down and thought to himself "Maybe it was their imagination" he said. But then realized "Ooh... Get it together Master Frown. What are you saying!? I'm a Doom Lord, I bring Miserableness, Sadness, Depression and Despair For Pete's Sake!". He sat down and pretends to drive and said "If I do want believe it, like if I can sit down and pretend to drive a race car, and all of a sudden start hearing noises-" he said as actual car engine was heard, Master Frown was surprises "What the?" he said as he turns the imaginary key and start up the imaginary race car "It actually works! HA-HA!, Ooh boy!, This beats TV by a long shot!" Master Frown starts laughing.

Outside the box, there's a garbage truck picking a box while Master Frown is saying "This is the most fun I ever had!" The garbage truck put the box on top of the pile of garbage.

Meanwhile at Unikitty's bedroom, she was reading a book, hearing Master Frown cheering in the distance "Listen to that, Pet Pet. Master Frown finally made the box work after all, That's so great" she said.

Meanwhile at Puppycorn's bedroom, Puppycorn was laying on his bed and also heard Master Frown cheering "Wow, I guess Master Frown does believe in imagination! He can be a nice guy at times" he said.

The garbage truck begin to drive away with a box on top of the pile of garbage to the Unikingdom Dump, Master Frown is still pretending to drive a race car and said "VROOM! Only two more laps to the finish line!" The garbage truck dumps out out the trash, including the box "I'm in the lead now!, Out of my way losers! I'm almost there! The trophy is soon be mine!" he said as the box started to slides down a trash pile "VICTORY IS MINE!" The box hit something, sending Master Frown tumbling down and then face first on a cherry pie, he got up and a box falls on him. The next day, Unikitty and Puppycorn walks over and notice that the box was missing.

"Hey, our box is gone" said Unikitty.

"Oh well" said Puppycorn.

"I know, let's go see Master Frown" said Unikitty.

"I hope he's not too down in the dumps today" said Puppycorn and a timpani was heard, representing that he made a joke in the end of this story.

**The End**


End file.
